Circle Jerk
by abrainiac
Summary: Stanley's not too sure what to think when all the boys from D-tent start a ritual that he had never been a part of before. Written because I was genuinely surprised that no one had written this before. Underage, M/M, dubious consent (though I assure you, everything was desired).


(A/N): So man, I know I haven't written in FOREVER. But I was going through "Holes" fanfiction, and I was genuinely surprised not to see any fics of this nature. So, of course, I had to write it. The beginning sucks. Please wait for the action to start. Don't judge it by its intro. I really hope you enjoy xD

Warnings: Underage, M/M, dubious consent (though I promise, everything was desired), circle jerk. Don't like, don't read.

Inspired by: The fic "Circle Jerk" by Eprime. Link: .net(slash)s(slash)6408200(slash)1(slash)Circle-Jerk . and (slash) with /

Read, review, ENJOY! =D

* * *

"Man I'm sore…"

The words broke through the half-conscious haze surrounding the boys of D-tent. It was rare for anyone to say anything during breakfast, given that everyone was still waking up, while also trying to preserve energy for the day. It was weirder, still, that it was a complaint from X-Ray. Anyone who knew the group's leader knew he didn't let anyone sense any weakness.

I raised my eyebrow tiredly, but I seemed to be the only one confused by this. Looking around, I saw all the other guys with varying expressions on their face: Zigzag had a shit-eating grin, Squid and Magnet traded a secretive smirk, Armpit looked completely unaffected, and Zero… Zero had a look of disdain, exasperation, and slight frustration.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to me expectantly. I just looked around, a bit astonished.

"Uh… me too?" I responded, not at all sure what levity this had.

General snickers were heard around the table, before being cut off by Mom calling for us to head out.

Once my shovel connected with the dirt, I forgot about everything but _dig, lift dirt, throw, dig, lift, throw_. I worked hard that day. It was… I'm pretty sure it was my third week, but at that point the holes were all starting to blend together.

I blinked, and I was in the Wreck Room. Time really does fly when you're building character.

I tried to focus more on the moment, to be conscious of my surroundings. As I swept my gaze from one side of the room to the other, I found everything to be pretty much normal. Except the boys from D-tent. They all had a weird tension up their frames, and would frequently shoot each other covert and anticipatory glances.

"Uh, Zero?" I turned to the boy next to me on the couch, attempting to be casual.

A pointed look was my response.

"Is anything weird going on?"

Now a pointed _and_ pitying look.

I focused my gaze on Zero, trying to pinpoint exactly what was off about him. He was avoiding eye contact – as usual. His face was set in a stoic line – same as always. But his body was turned away from me, body language closed off and unwelcoming – that was new.

Before I had time to rest more on that thought, I heard a familiar voice make a slightly-too-loud announcement.

"WELL, I think I'm going to call it quits early tonight," X-Ray proclaimed, heading out, and elbowing Armpit – who was playing pool – to follow him. I watched as, within the minute, Squid and Magnet made their exit, shoving each other and joking with crackling energy, and Zigzag made his way past us, pausing to give us a lingering look.

Zero breathed out a puff of air that lifted the tight curls on his forehead as Zigzag left the room with a slight twitch in his step. "We'd better follow," he huffed under his breath, lifting up from the broken couch.

I stood up after him, confused but not about to question why Zero was suddenly following the social norms. As the door to the Wreck Room swung shut behind me, it was left hollowly lacking boys from D-tent.

I trailed a step behind Zero with trepidation. The normal give-no-fucks attitude of the boy had vanished in this stiff, uncomfortable gait. Something told me I wasn't going to like what I'd find in the tent.

Pushing the flaps open, leaving the twilight air for the kerosene lamp-lit interior of the D-tent, I squeezed my eyes shut for just a moment. When I opened them, I was expecting to see something horrible – my mattress being communally pissed on as hazing, Zigzag and Armpit fighting with bets on each, Squid lighting his farts on fire. I was almost disappointed to see nothing of the sort. The room looked relatively average, though the cots had been rearranged to form a sort of circle around the perimeter of the tent. Each boy sat on their respective mattress, orange jumpsuit rolled down to the waist, white T-shirts exposed and sweaty.

Zero immediately abandoned me to quickly stride over to one of the only to available cots sitting side by side, mimicking the stance of the other boys.

"Sit down, Caveman," X-Ray said invitingly yet sternly.

Looking around cautiously, I approached my bed. I sat down, and watched warily as all boys turned their gaze towards X-Ray.

With a final glimpse to make sure the tent flap was closed securely, X-Ray turned to the center of the circle, smirked, and proceeded to pull down his jumpsuit just enough to whip his half-hard dick out of his boxers. I gaped at the action, then watched in shock as Magnet and Squid, side by side, shared a grin and followed his lead. Zigzag pulled off his pants all together, proudly baring his raging erection and throwing his briefs at Armpit, who ducked with a disgusted sound and extracted his chocolate cock.

In shock, I looked over to Zero, who gave a sigh and reached into his jumpsuit to pull out his-

Whoa. The kid was, like, twelve. The fuck was he doing sporting an 8-inch dick?!

Then I realized I was both staring, and being stared at. I looked up in panic into the eyes of the boys around me.

X-Ray laughed at my reaction. "Caveman, dude, calm down."

"It's a guy thing," Armpit supplied with a shrug.

"Yeah, so no one has to do it alone," Squid explained.

"And risk getting caught," Magnet added.

"And it's great bonding," Zigzag declared with a lecherous grin.

Zero stayed quiet, staring determinedly at the floor in front of his feet.

"C'mon man, don't be weird about it," X-Ray urged. "It's a way to let off some steam so we don't all beat the shit out of each other. We're guys, we've all had to deal with fucking crazy boners at the worst time."

"Yeah… I suppose," I mumbled, looking decidedly at my own knees to avoid perving.

"Seriously Caveman, it's not gay or creepy. We all know we do it. So now it's just out in the open. Just relax," Squid said, obviously trying to calm me down.

I gulped. "Yeah, I guess it makes sense."

I reached down with a slightly shaking hand and pulled down my suit. I let as little show as possible, still not being comfortable with all the extra chub I had on my body. I pulled my entirely soft member through the slit in my boxers, letting my sack sit heavily below it.

A silence followed my actions.

"Well, what the fuck are you pussies waiting for?" X-Ray asked aggressively, bringing his hand down to tug on his dick. That seemed to be the only catalyst needed as all hands dived simultaneously for cocks in varying states of arousal.

I palmed my soft shaft uncomfortably, then looked up to see what others were doing.

X-Ray was stroking himself calmly and surely, taking in his surroundings, leaning back a bit. Armpit's eyes were shut tight, lips pursed, only stroking with his thumb, forefinger, and middle finger, obviously pacing himself. Zigzag was tugged with fierce abandon at his already leaking member with his eyes bugging out, focused overhead. Magnet and Squid were both watching each other unashamedly, palming themselves and rubbing, but not stroking yet.

And Zero was focused firmly on his own cock, stroking unsurely and curiously – he didn't seem to have had as much time to acquaint himself with his own anatomy.

I gave myself an experimental tug, then brought my hand up to my mouth to spit before going back for more. I started to hear slight gasps and muffled moans around me. I thought I could actually feel the temperature start to rise. I found myself getting caught up in the atmosphere, my arousal starting to grow and lift.

"So," X-Ray's voice broke through my reverie. "What are the stakes tonight?" Before I could comprehend the question, suggestions were being thrown around.

"Giving up his bread to everyone else for the week!"

"Getting called 'Rocket' for the week!"

"Having to sing us a lullaby!"

"Not allowed to join in next time!"

"Taking all our cum on his face!"

There was a unanimous pause to look at the unabashed Zigzag, who continued to work himself with fervor.

"…"

"…"

"… All in favor of Zig's suggestion?" X-Ray asked. There was a general murmur of assent. "Okay then, first to blow his load gets everyone else's on his face. No stopping once you've started, no squeezing to stave off orgasm. Playing dirty is allowed - even encouraged. Let the circle jerk commence!"

With that, everyone lost themselves into their own worlds. With the stakes obviously at the highest they'd ever been, each boy's face showed a war between determination and pleasure. Everyone started off slow – besides Zigzag, who seemed determined to toss himself raw by the end of the night.

I spit in my hand again, and started to pull. I tried to find something to think about to get myself hard – didn't want the other guys to think I was having, y'know, issues. I searched around, but I couldn't really think of anyone in particular. I didn't really masturbate that often at home. I had other things to worry about, like being made fun of, feeling self-conscious, getting my notebook flushed down a toilet.

The last though brought a flare of anger. Derrick Dune, shoving me around despite my size advantage. But after hanging out with these guys for 18 months, I'd be able to take care of Derrick.

When I got back, if he tried to mess with me, I'd pin him against a wall, a threat spilling out of my mouth. I'd lift him off his feet by his collar, then push in close so he couldn't escape. I'd let my body slide in close to his, every part touching. I'd let one hand wander up into his hair, and pull his head back, exposing his neck to me, because _I_ was in control this time. To prove it, I'd bite down on the vulnerable expanse, hard. Hard enough to draw blood. And if he gasped, if I suddenly felt his hardness against my hip, what was it to me?

Except that it was no longer Derrick pressed up against me. It was Zero. Small, quiet, surprisingly sensitive Zero. So small. So young. So innocent. So corruptible. So easy to dominate.

I let out a low growl at the thought, suddenly opening my eyes. I could tell that my pupils were blown, and my cock was at full hardness, standing at six inches – which I was rather proud of. I let my eyes slide slightly to the right and saw Zero, eyes focused intently on my face as he bit his lip, pulling viciously at his member. When he saw me looking, he immediately averted his eyes, but as soon as I turned my attention to look around the room, feeling decidedly hot under the collar, I felt his gaze return to my face.

Armpit's eyes were still closed, brows furrowed as he had a full fist around himself at this point. Magnet had his right hand pumping himself as he lifted his left hand to his mouth, letting his tongue dart out to sweep across his finger. Squid had his eyes fixed firmly on Magnet's every action, obviously enraptured. Zigzag was still working with furious abandon, and I was truly surprised that he hadn't blown his load by now. X-Ray was looking calmly around, taking in everyone, obviously looking for a target to take out first, though he himself was stroking faster, sweat beginning to line his brow.

Comfortable enough in my position, I let my eyes slip shut again to rejoin my fantasy.

I had Zero pinned to a wall in an alley. I had one leg between his spread ones, thigh pressed to his crotch, where he was rocking gently, whimpering. I had his neck on full display, and I was biting down viciously. I left mark after mark, letting my tongue soothe over each area after being abused. His mocha skin was blotchy with the bite marks, each one proclaiming that he was marked – _mine_.

I let my other hand slipped down, and pressed my palm firmly against his obvious arousal. He let out a cry at the sensation and bucked forward, helpless under my ministrations.

I let out a loud grunt at the thought of the control I could have over the younger boy, followed by panting through my clenched teeth. However, as soon as I'd grunted, I heard a whine from next to me, and opened my eyes to watch white ropes splatter from Zero's cock whilst he stared through hooded eyes at me.

I paused in shock, then remembered the rules and resumed pumping as the tent was suddenly filled with the jeers of the others as they were relieved from the danger of being first to cum.  
"On your knees in the middle of the tent," X-Ray demanded between his own pants, obviously affected at this point. Suddenly, through some unspoken signal, everyone got up to crowd in a closer circle around the now-kneeling boy.

Without the worry, everyone started to pick up speed. I noticed that Magnet was rubbing subtly against Squid's side, leaning in maybe a little bit closer than necessary to moan. Squid's breathing was labored, and he started to pump faster. Then Magnet brought his hand back up to his mouth, as though to wet it to ease the friction. Instead, he sucked his pointer finger into his mouth and laved it with his tongue, and that was it.

Squid suddenly took a step forward, and the vigilant and dutiful Zero shuffled closer. Squid then groaned loud and long as he released, milking cum from his cock, all of it landing on Zero's forehead and cheek. Squid then stumbled back until the backs of his knees hit his cot and he sat down shakily.

Zero reached up a hand to wipe the cum from his face, but he was cut off by a growled "_NO!_" from X-Ray. Ever-obedient, Zero turned his face upward so that none of the semen would drip off. Obviously incredibly aroused by Squid's display, Magnet started to stroke faster, panting heavily like a man reaching the home stretch in a marathon.

Behind him, Squid let out a moan as he tucked his over-sensitized member back into his briefs and the sound seemed to send Magnet over the edge.

Zero caught the transition at last second, making a jerky movement to try to catch all of the sperm on his face. As a result, some of it landed in his curly hair, but he didn't seem to care. He then turned his attention to the remaining four of us, trying to gauge who would be the next to release.

Armpit was working himself fast, one hand on his shaft, the other fondling his sack. Zigzag had reached an all-time high of pace, beginning to mutter under his breath and thrust forward into his own grip. X-ray had one hand at the base, and the other twisting underneath the head and it moved up and down. And me… I was routinely spitting into my hand, keeping my dick slick and keeping up a steady but fast pace.

Suddenly, Zigzag let out a yell as his hips thrust forward one more time, shooting farther than anyone, coating Zero in a line from his chin to his forehead.

Zero turned on his knees to face Armpit, X-Ray and me, all next to each other.

Suddenly, X-Ray turned his attention to Armpit, and started speaking.

"I peaked through the Warden's window yesterday. She'd left the curtain open."

Armpit's eyes snapped open. His cheeks darkened, and it was clear that X-Ray had discovered a secret lust of his. X-Ray kept talking

"She was only wearing a sports bra, and a flannel shirt open over it. She was talking on the phone, and she didn't seem to notice that her flat, pale stomach was on full display, same with her cleavage. Her jeans were riding low on her hips, and I could swear I saw a tattoo peaking up from beneath her lacy panties, which I could see the top of. I couldn't help but wonder if the carpet matches the drapes…"

Armpits breathing became heavier, and he worked faster.

"She has freckles _everywhere,_ man. She must sunbathe naked. Anyway, whoever she was talking to must have been coming over or something, because she started to clean up the magazines she had laying around. She bent over to pick up a Playgirl, and she was facing the window. I could see straight down her shirt. Then she turned to pick up something else, and that _ass_. Tight. Just asking to be pounded by a big black cock."

And with that Armpit jerked his arm forward to latch his hand into Zero's hair and spurt once, twice, three times onto his face.

"Fuck you," he muttered darkly to X-Ray as he backed away, leaving only X-Ray and me standing.

X-Ray smirked back at Armpit, but he appeared not to be too far behind. His hips were thrusting forward in a regular, harsh rhythm, and he was rolling his balls in his other hand.

And my eyes were focused on Zero's face, splattered with the cum of the other guys in the tent. He looked so good like that. Submissive, bent to our will. We could have done anything to him. I could have grabbed his face and fucked his mouth. I could have bent him over my cot with the disgusting barf stain and fucked his tight ass as everyone else watched. And he would have taken it all.

I picked up my pace, grunts lacing more often with my pants. I was close. But so was X-Ray.

But I knew that I needed to hold out. I _needed_ to have the honor to be the last one to claim Zero. I needed to prove that I deserved that right.

I kept my face fast and punishing, and I could feel myself teetering on the edge. I refused to tip over. It was absolutely torturous, but there was no other option. I was moaning and grunting more than anything else, and I could feel the sweat dripping down my torso, staining my shirt. Thank God it was laundry day tomorrow.

It was painful, really, holding out when all my body demanded was _release_. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand, when finally I heard the telltale cry from beside me.

Zero shuffled in close as X-Ray dropped his seed all over his face, stroking himself through his orgasm.

As X-Ray walked backwards, I was aware that every eye in the room was now on me as I fisted myself with absolute desperation. I should have felt uncomfortable, but all I felt was a possessive surge as I realized that everyone was about to watch me claim Zero.

It took me all of three seconds to lose myself completely.

Right as I tipped over the edge, I moaned quiet enough that only Zero could hear.

"_Zero,"_ I breathed out, and I saw his mouth open in shock as his eyes widened.

With that, I exploded over his face. It was the most I'd ever cum in my life. I filled his open mouth, and I covered his cheeks to his chin with my cum, groaning and working myself through orgasm, stretching it out, and releasing buckets on the boys face.

When I finally opened my eyes, still pulsing through the aftershocks, I looked down to see Zero lick his lips, staring me in the eye, and swallow purposefully. I stumbled backwards and fell onto bed.

Everyone was quiet and sated as they watched Zero lift his white shirt to wipe off all the spunk from his face, then throw the shirt to the side. No one really spoke as we all decided non-verbally not to arrange the beds back to normal, all of us too exhausted from our orgasms. As I was laying down to sleep, I looked up and met eyes with Zero, who did not seem embarrassed, but rather intense as he searched my eyes.

I have no idea what he found in them, but I immediately fell into bed, and closed my eyes, ready for a deep sleep.

Hopefully, sleep filled with dreams of a certain beautiful creature who'd let me claim him and who'd given me the most intense orgasm of my life.

I decided I liked this ritual.

* * *

(A/N): Okay, so that was that! I know, I know, the beginning sucks. Don't even judge me. I uploaded this onto Archive of Our Own, but then I realized that it doesn't keep the italics or anything! Lame. But I'll probably be posting most of my stuff there from now on!

Reviews are INSANELY appreciated! All flames will be used to roast vegan marshmallows!

*Lesser-Than-Three*


End file.
